Mi querido ángel
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Una series de historias que nos relatan las aventuras y desventuras de nuestro querido y amado contratenor en relación con sus experiencias con los miembros de los Vengadores. Amor, odio, traición, drama, en fin, ¡estas historias tienen de todo!


_"Los sueños no desaparecen siempre que las personas no los abandonen"_-Anónimo.

* * *

-Saludos desde Ohio-

* * *

(POVS KURT)

_¿Este día podría ir más lento?-_pensé cansado mientras escuchaba a los demás miembros hablar de la "fabulosa" relación del puto y del pomposo, lo único que estaban logrando con eso era provocarme ganas de vomitar mi desayuno.

-Entonces Blainey, cuéntanos, ¿cómo te ha ido con Seb?-dijo la narizona de Berry con su típico tono de chismosa.

-Muy bien, creo que al fin se comprometió con nuestra relación-dijo el pomposo de Anderson, sobresaltando la palabra "relación".

-¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes!, debo admitir que estaba preocupada de que Seb no quisiera estar en serio contigo, Blaine-dijo Tina metiéndose en lo que no le importa, como siempre lo hace.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Tina?-pregunto Blanderson confundido, yo sólo rodé los ojos en respuesta.

-Pues, ya sabes… por la muerte de su padre-susurro bajo Tina.

-Ah, eso-dijo Blanderson, restándole importancia.

Sé que Smythe me ha tratado como basura y todos mis logros los ha menospreciado, pero ni siquiera un suricato como él merece ser tratado de esa forma por el según "amor de su vida" y más en momentos tan difíciles como estos, en los que necesitara todo el apoyo posible, créanme lo sé.

-Sí, creo que Seb debe estar muy triste-dijo la puta con un falsamente tono de tristeza.

-Eso creo… pero como sea, cambiando de tema, ¿qué creen que debería cantar para esta semana en el show de Oprah?-dijo Blanderson con petulancia.

-Cualquier cosa, tu voz única y perfecta harán armonía con cualquier canción-dijo la lameculos de Tina.

¡Estoy rodeado de imbéciles descerebrados!, sabía que no debí de haber venido a esta reunión de ex-alumnos del Club Glee, o sea han pasado 5 años desde que salí de esa mugrosa escuela de mierda, y lo más importante salí de la asfixiante ciudad de Lima, la peor ciudad de todo el maldito estado de Ohio.

Y ahora he vuelto con la estúpida esperanza de reencontrarme con esos estúpidos bastardos y poder las paces al fin, pero no puedo hacerlo, esos imbéciles me lo hacen muy difícil.

Pero pensándolo bien, gracias a esos imbéciles que me dejaron de lado en momentos tan difíciles como mi rechazo de NYADA y el segundo infarto de mi papá, pude saber quiénes son mis verdaderos amigos y quienes son unos estúpidos bastardos que preferirán dejarme caer al vacío antes de romperse una uña.

Además de que ahora al fin estoy haciendo realidad mis sueños, vivo en Nueva York, tengo el mejor empleo del mundo y lo mejor de todo, tengo al novio más grandioso, más hermoso, más musculoso, más sexy y más tierno de todo el maldito universo.

Lo único que todavía puedo creer es que quisiera salir conmigo en primer lugar, o sea, ¡mírenme!, soy pálido como el papel, diría que no tengo nada de musculo, pero eso sería una fea mentira. Si hay algo además de mi pelo que yo ame en mí mismo, es mi escultural cuerpo, ¿qué puedo decir? cuando uno es lindo es lindo.

Además de que el ejercicio da sus frutos y más cuando lo haces para desquitarte de la rabia porque cierto imbécil que te vio la cara durante 8 malditos meses (Blanderson).

Pero afortunadamente un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos, así que veo mi celular y sonriendo abro el mensaje.

* * *

_-¿Cómo te encuentras amado mío?-T _

**-Bien ahora que tú me hablas :)-K**

_-Pero no te estoy hablando, te estoy enviando un mensaje de texto, ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien amado mío?-T_

**-Calma cariño, estoy bien, es sólo que lo que te estaba diciendo es una forma de… de… ¡ay olvídalo!, hasta yo me confundí :( … en fin, ¿qué haces?-K**

* * *

Estaba sonriendo como tonto en estos momentos peor no puedo evitarlo y es que mi novio es tan… tan… él, él es infantil, pero al mismo tiempo muy sabio, es como salir con Finn… espera borra eso, ¡tengo que borrar esa maldita imagen de mi cerebro!, ya… ya está… ya se fue, créanme jamás quiero volver a ver o pensar en algo tan horrible como eso de nuevo. Es una horrible experiencia, además de perturbadora y aterradora.

En fin, omitiendo esa imagen que de seguro me dará pesadillas más tarde, cada vez que pienso en él simplemente no puedo evitar sonreír, y al parecer eso no pudo ser pasado de largo por los dos hobbits de mierda y la chinita chismosa.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente Kurt?-dijo la putina (puta+Tina) haciendo que todos me voltearan a ver.

_¡Cuánto odio a esa puta china!-_pensé furioso

-Por nada-dije intentando calmarme.

-Si Kurtie, ¿por qué tan sonriente?, ¿acaso tu nuevo novio te esta mensajeando?-dijo el puto de Blanderson burlándose.

¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡es que simplemente no puedo creer que yo en algún momento llegara a pensar que ese imbécil de mierda, era la mejor cosa que alguna vez me pudo haber pasado!, lo único que me consuela es no haberle dado mi virginidad a él, sino a una persona que si me demostró su amor y cariño incondicional.

-En realidad si, Blanderson-le conteste sonriente.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito sin poder creerlo.

-Tal como escuchas, mi novio me esta mensajeando-sonreí al ver su estúpida cara de incredulidad.

-¡Wow Kurt!, debo decir que estoy impresionado, después de todo, no pensé que encontrarás a alguien más después de mi-dijo el puto pomposo muy impresionado y demasiado arrogante para mi gusto o el de cualquiera con una neurona en el cerebro.

Ok, él no acaba de decir eso, esto es simplemente es increíble. ¡PUTAMENTE INCRIBLE!

-¡Eres increíble!-dije furiosamente.

-Gracias Kurt, al menos se ve que todavía tienes un poco de sensatez en esa cabeza tuya-dijo el pomposo regodeándose.

-Vamos por partes pendejo, en primer lugar eres un imbécil de mierda…

-¡KURT!-grito el señor Schuester.

-En segundo lugar Blanderson, aterriza en la realidad de una vez por todas. Escúchame y escúchame bien Blanderson, estoy viendo alguien más y para que te lo sepas ¡él es millones de veces mejor que tú!-termine gritando.

-¡Wow!, Hummel tiene pelotas-dijo Santana asombrada.

-Sí, y nunca más me van a volver a pisotear ustedes dos hobbits de mierda-dije viéndolos con odio.

-Así se habla chico blanco-dijo Mercedes sonriente con su típica cara de hipocresía.

-No seas hipócrita puta-le dije indignado.

-¿Pero de que hablas Kurt?-pregunto Mercedes "confundida".

-Tal como oíste, ¿acaso crees que soy imbécil o qué?, dices algo y te rompo la cara Blanderson-dije sin voltearlo a ver-¡contéstame!

-Kurt por favor escúchame, realmente no tengo idea de qué hablas-dijo Mercedes fingiendo inocencia.

-Si, claro-le conteste sarcásticamente cortante.

-¡Kurt ya cálmate!, ¿acaso no ves que estás haciendo el papel de idiota?-dijo Finn, en su típico papel de caballero de brillante armadura andante, para todos, ¡para todo el puto mundo menos para mí!

-Mejor cállate Frankenteen, el único aquí con el papel de idiota eres tú ¡y lo sabes!-dije enojado.

-¡Cálmate Kurt!, estás molestando a todos-dijo el señor Schuester, es tan típico de él, puede que hayan pasado 5 putos años, pero eso no ha cambiado su forma de apoyar a todos y echarme la culpa de mi por todo. ¿Pero saben qué?, ¡Ya no más!

-¿Saben qué?, yo mejor voy a seguir mensajeando con mi novio y ustedes sigan con su puto desmadre de hipocresía-y diciendo esto leí el último mensaje que me él envió.

* * *

_-Hola amado mio, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-T_

**-Lo que quieras amor ;)-K**

_-¿Te importaría que yo fuera a acompañarte en tu estancia en Lima?-T_

**-No, para ser honesto me salvarías de un asunto muy incómodo que está a punto de convertirse en un homicidio multiple :(-K**

_-¿Qué no estabas en tu reunión de ex-compañeros?-T_

**-Por desgracia ese es el asunto incomodo al que me refería-K**

_-Entonces abre la puerta del aula-T_

* * *

Releí el mensaje varias veces para ver si era real y no mi imaginación jugándome una clase de broma, de nuevo.

Entonces sin saber si era real o no, me levante, y entre gritos y peleas me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, y cuando lo hice me lleve la mejor sorpresa de todas, al descubrir que mi amado novio se encontraba al otro lado con un ramo de rosas rojas, con su armadura de combate puesta, la cual sospecho que se puso porque él sabe muy bien que me encanta y excita mucho verlo así.

Pero como sea, yo solo lo abrace de la emoción, además de obviamente darle un beso muy apasionado en sus hermosos y sensuales labios.

-¡Hola amado mío!-dijo mirándome con eso hermosos ojos azules que me hipnotizaron desde la primera vez que los vi.

-Hola amor-dije sonriendo.

-¡K-k-uu-rt!-tartamudeo el puto de Blanderson.

-¿Qué quieres Blanderson?, ¿acaso no ves que estoy en un momento privado con mi novio?-dije irritado.

-Si ya lo veo, pero creo que te falto decirnos un pequeño detallito sobre tu novio-dijo con su estúpido tono natural.

-¿Y cuál es?-pregunte cansado.

-No lo sé… espera, ¡ya sé!, que tal el pequeñisisisisisisisisimo detalle de que tu novio es… ¿cómo decirlo delicadamente?… ¡UN PUTO EXTRATERRESTRE!-termino gritando muy histéricamente.

-Clama amigo, no hay por qué exaltarse-dijo Thor intentando calmar a Blanderson.

-¡Cállate tú!, estoy hablando con el dueño de la mula, no con sus garrapatas-dijo Blanderson furioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso exaltado amigo?-pregunto Thor confundido y si no fuera por el hecho de que Blanderson lo insulto, en estos momentos lo estaría besando, pues cuando está confundido por algo, hace unas muecas muy adorables, que simplemente no puedo resistir.

-En primera, yo no soy tú amiguito, en segunda, ¿dime qué rayos hace un tipo como tú saliendo con una puta perra, como lo es Hummel?-pregunto muy enojado, incluso más enojado de lo que alguna vez lo había visto jamás.

Le estaba a punto de contestar al puto de Blanderson, cuando lo siguiente que supe, es que Thor levanto al puto agarrándolo de su estúpida camisa de los 50 (que ni siquiera Steve usaría).

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera tan horrible a mi amado?-gruño Thor de enojo; sé que no es el mejor momento para esto, pero al verlo así, no puedo evitar excitarme mucho, como demasiado (nota: dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Tony).

-¡No es mi culpa que tu novio sea una perra virginal!-grito enojado Blanderson, tan, pero, tan enojado, que le escupió en la cara.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Thor, entonces lo agarró del cuello y lo comenzó a estrangular.

-¡Thor basta!, ¡lo vas a matar!, ¡detente!-le grite intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-No puedo hacerlo, mi amor, este imbécil colmo mi paciencia-gruño enojado.

-Recuerda, que la venganza nunca es buena, mata al alma y la envenena (1)-dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué imbécil te dijo eso Hummel?-dijo Blanderson burlándose con el poco aire que todavía tenía.

-Fui yo-susurro con voz muy grave Thor, entonces le apretó el cuello más fuerte, haciendo que Blanderson chillara de dolor.

-¡¿ACASO TODOS ESTÁN LOCOS?! ¡AYUDEN A BLAINE!, ¡FINN, HAZ ALGO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!-grito la puta alarmada.

-Pe-pero es Thor-dijo Finn con miedo.

-¡Y ESO QUE!, ¡ME VALE MADRE QUE SEA UN PUTO DIOS!, ¡SI TU NO LO SALVAS, YO MISMA LO HARÉ!-grito la puta muy encabronada.

Entonces la muy puta saco su navaja "para protección personal" y corrió para intentar lastimar a Thor, pero yo la detuve antes de que ella llegara.

-¡QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO PUTO DE MIERDA!-me grito la puta.

Al parecer Thor escucho lo que dijo la puta, pues dejo de estrangular a Blanderson, y este cayó al suelo desmayado.

-En primera, cálmate tu puta de mierda, y en segunda no voy a dejarte pasar-dije decidido.

-Bueno Kurt-dijo la puta misteriosamente tranquila-debo admitir que esta nueva personalidad tuya es digna de admirarse.

-¿Gracias?-dije desconfiado y confundido.

-Pero entiéndelo de una vez por todas. ¡Tú nunca serás rival para mí!

Y diciendo eso, la puta trato de acuchillarme, pero la muy estúpida no sabe con quién clase de persona está jugando. Así que sólo fueron cuestión de segundos los que me tomo para desarmar a esa puta loca.

-No te acerques más o te rebano el cuello Berry-dije calmadamente.

-Hazlo-dijo la puta mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-pregunte genuinamente confundido.

-Dije que lo hagas, ¿qué acaso no me oyes?-dijo irritada.

-¡Estás tan loca como una ardilla!-dije en shock.

-Ja, ja, ja, me matas de risa-dijo la puta sarcásticamente-pero ya en serio, quiero decirte algo.

-¿Y qué es?-dije preparándome para alguno de sus chantajitos emocionales.

-Qué tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, después de todo-dijo con su típica sonrisa de maniática.

-No te atrevas a insultarme de esa manera nunca más-dije con asco.

-¡Vamos Kurtie, mátame!, yo siempre he sido tu rival y es hora de deshacerse de la competencia-dijo sonando cada vez más maniáticamente, si eso era posible.

Tengo que decir con algo de vergüenza, que lo pensé, pensé matar a esa puta, pero no con su cuchillito sino con mi hoja oculta camuflada (2), pero le prometí tanto a mi tío Clint como a Steve, que iba a controlar mis impulsos y evitar una estupidez que pudiera arruinarme la vida.

Así que hice lo correcto, aunque tal vez le haría un favor a la humanidad al matar a Berry, pero ya habrá otras oportunidades.

-Tienes razón en todo eso, pero tú no vales la pena ni el esfuerzo-y diciendo eso, me acerque al bote de la basura y tire su cuchillito de mierda.

-¡LO SABÍA!, ¡SIEMPRE LO SUPE!-gritó riendo la puta loca.

-¿Qué sabias mujer desequilibrada?-pregunto Thor muy curiosamente.

-Qué tu preciado noviecito, no es más que un cobarde, ¡un marica que no puede enfrentar su destino!, ¡es tan débil como la puta de su madre!

_¡Eso es todo!-_pensé enojado.

Iba a ir con la puta de Berry para partirle en su madre, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hacerlo se escuchó el sonido de un golpe; voltee a ver y se trataba de Berry, que ahora estaba inconsciente con un gran moretón en su mejilla.

-Thor-dije sorprendido, pues mi novio no es una persona violenta, salvo con los villanos a los que nos enfrentábamos, por supuesto, pero para nada con la gente común.

-Esta desgraciada se lo merecía, y tú lo sabes-dijo gruñendo enojado.

-No debiste hacerlo-dije mientras acariciaba su brazo.

-Pero lo hice, porque esos dos malvados estaban profanando tu buen nombre y el de tu madre, amor mío-dijo Thor tomando mi rostro y acariciándolo con ternura.

-Te amo-dije besándolo.

-También te amo-dijo sonriente, una vez que nos separamos.

-Kurt… - la voz de Finn perdió todo odio y fue remplazado por preocupación pura.

-No tengo tiempo para esto ahora, ya nos vamos de aquí-dije neutral.

-De acuerdo-dijo Finn con comprensión.

* * *

-Cementerio de Lima-

* * *

-Gracias por acompañarme-dije agarrando su mano.

-De nada amor mío-dijo abrazándome, entonces se acercó a la tumba de mi mamá-Es un honor conocerla, madre de Kurt-dijo dejando una rosa blanca encima de la lapida-Quiero que sepa, que debe estar muy orgullosa de su hijo, él es la más maravillosa persona que jamás haya conocido en todo el universo.

-Gracias-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, gracias a ti-y diciendo esto me beso apasionadamente.

Sé que todavía nos espera un montón de mierda, la mayoría por parte de los imbéciles de mis ex-amigos, pero siendo abrazado por él, ahora mismo, sé que nada nos podrá separa jamás, en especial esos hobbits de mierda.

FIN

* * *

_-Notas Aclaratorias-_

_(1) Es la famosa frase de chespirito en su papel del Chavo del 8._

_(2) Es el arma principal de los asesinos de toda la historia en Assassin's Creed y sus secuelas._

* * *

**N/A: Hola, ¡he vuelto!, lamento no haber actualizado ninguna de mis anteriores historias, pero he estado muy estresado por exámenes y proyectos, pero ahora tengo un receso vacacional y voy aprovecharlo para ponerme al corriente con mis historias.**

**La razón por la que publique esta historia es por qué ya la tenia hecha pero no había tenido tiempo de subirla hasta ahora.**

**Espero que les haya sido de su agrado y si les gusto seguiré haciendo más, ahora la cuestión es que me digan, o mejo dicho, escriban cual de estas parejas quieren que sea de la que se trate en la próxima historia.**

**-Kurt/Steve**

**-Kurt/Thor**

**-Kurt/Bruce**

**-Kurt/Tony**

**-Kurt/Clint**

**Quien tenga más votos sera la próxima pareja en mi siguiente colección de historias. Bien los dejo por ahora.**

**-bye.**


End file.
